Unexpected Truth 2: Going Back To Basics
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: This is the sequel to Uexpected Truth. Hope you enjoy the new ups and downs for Dean and Ryleigh. Featuring Dean/OC, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and many more...
1. Chapter 1

Here is the Sequel to Unexpected Truth. Hope you guys and girls enjoy it. If you have any ideas to what you would like to see happen in future chapters please pm me or leave it in the review box. Thanks Again!

Chapter 1

It has been three years since Dean mother Lucille has been in the mental institution and it has helped her out a lot along the way. She had learned a lot about herself and what was wrong with her all of those years ago. She knew the way she treated her son wasn't right and she ended to make amends with him before its too late. She was finally clear why she did things the way she was going through a bad depression and she was also bipolar and that played a big part in the reason why she tried to hurt her grandkids and her daughter in law. Now with her getting the help she needed. She wanted to make things right with her family if killed her.

Lucille was doing things that were best for her recovery and now with things going so much better for her she was hoping that she could be released and put up in a place of her own so she could finally get herself straighten out so she could start working on her relationship with her son and his family. She just couldn't wait knowing she only had a week before she got to see the doctor just to see if she could get out early for good behavior.

*In Vegas.*

Dean had just gotten home from a two week tour in Europe. He smiled seeing his twins running towards him as he bent down picking them up kissing them every where. Haven and JT held onto him giggling. He looked up seeing Colby walking out to him smiling. Colby was the shy one of his kids and he knew that he was the center of his parents and older siblings attention. Dean went over to him picking him up kissing his head as they walked into the house. Dean looked around for his wife not seeing her anywhere until he heard her in the kitchen. He set Colby down next to his brother and sister before walking into the kitchen just to see his pregnant wife cooking lunch. He smiled walking over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck and rubbing her baby bump.

Ryleigh smiled "Hey handsome." she said leaning back against him

"Hey Bright Eyes. How are you and my unborn babies doing?"

"We are doing good. The twins have been moving so much that its hard for me to sleep at night unless your here." she said looking up at him

"Well I'm home now and they will allow you to get some rest." he said kissing her head as he rubbed her belly.

"That would be amazing, but we do have three other children that have been waiting for you to come home so they could spend time with their daddy." she said

"And they will get my attention now while tonight I am all yours and the twins in your belly." he said kissing her cheek

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." she said watching him go to their othr three kids and played with them.

Dean smiled watching his boys horse around while Haven was pretty leaning on Dean like she always did when he was home. Ryleigh smiled calling them for lunch watching her babies running into the kitchen getting at their table smiling as she put down their already made plates. Dean smiled sitting down knowing his wife made his a plate as well in which she did and she brought it over to him like she had done with the kids. Dean smiled as he leaned up so she could kiss her. She kissed him back hearing the kids giggle at their parents. Ryleigh pulled away and went to grab her plate when Dean said "There is a show in town next week and I am wanting you come. You can walk us out to the ring like you used to." he said

She nodded sitting down "What about the munchkins we have?" she asked

"Seth said that your grandparents are coming to town and they would love to spend time with the kids." he said

"You and Seth had this planned already didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah. Ryleigh we want you to be there and it gets you away from the house which I know that you need to be." he said

"Well seeing you and my brother planned this out I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to be there to show support for my favorite guys." she said

Dean smiled "Great. And you can show the fans that you are doing amazingly well with this pregnancy." he said

"Dean everyone knows I am doing fine. I think your just wanting to show your handy work and that I belong to you." she said

He smirked "you always knew how to read me well bright eyes."

"Its because I have been with you so long." she said

"Well that's a good thing because we all know that I am the best thing that has happened to you and you know that your the beat thing that has ever happens to me." he said

"Awe babe I love you." she said

"I love you too bright eyes." he said

"I love you too daddy." Haven said

Dean smiled "I love you too sweet pea." he said

"What about me daddy?" JT asked

"Oh buddy I love you too." he said

"I love you too daddy." he said

Colby got up and went over to Dean reaching for him. Dean smiled picking him up holding him close "I love you too Colby." he whispers

Colby smiled kissing his cheek "I loves you Dada." he said low

Ryleigh smiled at them before getting up and going to clean up the mess. Dean smiled watching Haven help her mother while JT stayed with Colby and Dean. The girls always seemed to be working on keeping the house cleaned while the boys got to be boys. Dean loved being home with his family it always gave him what he needed when the time was right. Later that night Dean had gotten JT and Haven in bed and sleeping after three stories while Ryleigh had gotten Colby in bed and asleep by singing. He walked into their room and saw his beautiful wife laying on the bed relaxing while she could. Dean smiled stripping out of his shirt before getting next her bringing he close. She smiled holding him as he rubbed her belly where their second set of twins were. She smiled relaxing into his touch as their twins claimed down enough for her to fall asleep against him quickly. Dean looked down at her and smiled before getting comfortable and going to sleep with his wife in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Update Time. Hope you guys enjoy the update. This is going to have some drama and hurt from the family.

*Monday Night Raw.*

Ryleigh had arrived at the arena with her brother since they both had to make sure that their grandparents were settled at the house. Seth knew how his sister was when it came to the way she looked and with her carrying her second set of twins he knew that she had to be having a hard time dealing with the way she looked. To others she looked amazing but to her she just felt like a slob who was unattractive. He parked the car and immediately went to his sister side and helped her out of the car. He knew that she had a hard time getting out of the car and he wanted to make sure she had all the help. Once she was out and shut the door he went to the truck and grabbed their bags. Ryleigh didn't understand why she had to bring a bag, but she wasn't going to make a huge fuss about it either.

They walked into the arena and looked around before he could say anything about their locker room Nikki and Brie Bella instantly ran over to them hugging Ryleigh tightly. Ryleigh smiled hugging the twins back and they just couldn't believe how amazing she looked carrying her second set of twins. Seth watched the girls as they talked for minute before Ryleigh said she had to get to the locker room to see Dean and Roman. Seth looked at her and smiled before walking her down the hall. She knew what her brother was thinking, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her saying anything. Seth was like any normal man when it comes to women and their talking. They finally reached the locker room and walked in just to be greeted by Galina and JoJo first before seeing Roman and Dean. Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Ryleigh looked up at him "Why did I have to bring a bag?" she asked

"Seth you didn't tell her did you?" he asked

"No. Your her husband you get to tell her that." he said

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell is going on here huh?" she asked

"Babe calm down." Dean said

"I will not calm down Jonathan Lee Good. You haven't been telling me something you said that this was a one time thing for the world to see how good I look being pregnant when in reality I feel like a beached wheale. So what do you have to tell me?" she snapped

"Bright its two shows in Vegas. I told Stephanie and Hunter that you would be there." he said

"So you told them that I would be there without even asking me first Ambrose? Do you even know how that makes me feel?" she asked

"Babe I swear I was going to ask you, but we had gotten so busy with the kids at home and then with you not being able to sleep at night just didn't seem like we had much time to talk." he said

"Dean you could have told me right before you fucked me three nights in a row." she snapped "But you didn't and now you think I am going to be Happy with the fact that I am schedule for two shows instead of just one?"

"Ryleigh please calm down please. Think about the twins and how they get when your stressed out." he said trying to reason with her

"Did you think about how stressed out traveling is for me when I'm so close to having the babies or how stressed out I am when I watch you, Seth and Roman out there in the ring up close and personal? No I guess you didn't so don't tell me to calm down and think about the twins when you can't do that yourself!" she yelled before walking out of the room

"Well that went well." Seth said

"I have never seen her explode like that." Roman said

"I don't know what to do cause she is right I didn't think of how this could stress her out. I was thinking about me and what I wanted not her or the twins." Dean said

"Dude she will be fine. She has been tense all day because she is worried that something is going to go completely wrong tonight." Seth said

"Wrong how?" he asked

"Like one of us getting injured or the Wyatt's coming after her." he said

"Nothing will ever happen to her or our twins. I would died before I let anything happen to them." Dean said

"We all know that, but she doesn't want anything happening to you. Just give her sometime and I'm pretty sure that she will be just fine." Seth said

Dean sighed sitting down and nodding. He just wanted his wife to be okay with everything, but with her being pregnant things seem to cloud her emotions and how she thinks. They sat there talking strategies on how the match was going to go down that night while Ryleigh had found herself in with the girls talking and things. Nikki had took her to get her outfit that the guys had made for her just to make her smile. She knew she overreacted on things but she couldn't help but to worry about them. As she changed for the night she smiled seeing everything fit extremely well before sitting down and allowing the divas to do her hair and makeup which is something she has never done.

When they finished she looked at herself and barely recongized herself before she was pulled up and led back to the locker room. She took a deep breathe before walking in looking at the guys who were busy goofing off. She watched them before finally getting noticed by Seth.

"Wow Ryleigh look amazing." he said causing the other two to look over at her

"You think? Cause I absolutely think the girls went completely over board with my makeup." she said

"No hun you look gorgeous." Roman said

"I'm still unsure." she said

"Bright eyes you look out of this world hot. I'm pretty sure that the outfit is going to make others think twice about messing with what belongs to the shield. But the makeup is different and it just brings out your beauty even more." he said

She smiled "Thank you Dean." she said looking at him

"You don't need to thank me because it's the truth." he said getting close to her and touching her cheek

She smiled "you know how hard it is for me to believe that, but it's always good to know what you actually think." she said

He smiled "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better and I know I overreacted to everything and I'm pretty sure Seth mention why so I'm just going to say it you can't stop me from worrying about your well being and the reason why I do worry is because I care about each of you very much." she said

"And we care about your well being baby girl. And if we weren't sure that nothing was going to go wrong then we wouldn't have allowed Dean to even suggest for you to come. Tonight we have a match with New Day and the Wyatts aren't here. So you have nothing to worry about I swear." Roman said

She smiled and nodded as she hugged him and then Seth. Dean watched smiling and before he had time to ask what about him she walked over to him and kissed him deeply before pulling away. He smiled holding her close to him as long as could before the match started.

*During the Match.*

Ryleigh was watching her guys in the ring with New Day members Big E and Kofi Kingston while Xavier Woods was outside the ring. He started talking trash to Ryleigh which caused him to get slapped right in the face. Roman then pulled him into the ring for a triple power bomb. As he was put on Roman's shoulders the lights went out. Ryleigh instantly started freaking out because she had no idea where they were. When the lights came back on Braun Strowman was in the ring with Roman, Seth and Dean while Bray and Luke were on the side of the ring. Braun pretty much took out Seth and was working on Roman when Dean got into the ring with a steel chair and hit him.

Everyone was in shock when the big man didn't go down. He turned around and slowly went to Dean picking him up and bear hugging him tightly. Ryleigh watched in horror as this big man was taking out everyone and everything in his path. Bray laughed his devious laugh as he and Harper enter the ring. He sister Abigail Roman and Seth and as He tried to hit Dean it was blocked with Dean fighting back. Ryleigh moved to the other side of the ring before noticing that Braun had stopped Dean yet again only to be put on Harper's shoulders. Before anyone had time to react Harper threw him out and on top of his pregnant wife.

As the cameras went off air Chris and his team of trainers ran down checking on the guys. Chris tended to Ryleigh who said she thought she might be in labor. He managed to get a stretcher out to the ring and the loaded Ryleigh on it rushing her into the back of an ambulance taking her to th nearest hospital. Dean, Seth and Roman were rushed into the back after being cleared they rushed to the hospital with Nikki,Brie, Daniel and Cena behind them. Dean had gotten a call from Sami who said he would be out there as soon as his plane landed

*At the Hospital*

Dean rushed in seeking news about his wife. The nurse told him they had to rush her back to an emergency c section and told him where the waiting room was. Everyone sat in there waitin to hear news about Ryleigh and the babies. Dean was pacing the floor so bad that no one could get him to settle down. Just as he was about to snap the doctor walked in "I'm looking for the family of Ryleigh Good?"

"I'm her husband." Dean said

"Well your wife seems to be doing fine during and after the c section." he said

"What about my babies?" he asked

"Well sir I hate to tell you this but only one baby survived." he said

"What?" he asked trying to keep his emotions in

"There was nothing we could have done." he said

"What was th sex of the baby?" he asked

"A boy." he said

"Okay. What about the one that is living?" he asked

"She is doing just fine. Its like the baby boy was shielding her from harm. I'm sorry for your lost." he said

"Does my wife know?" he asked

"Yes sir. She is asking for you." he said

"What room?" he asked

"550." he said

Dean nodded going in the direction of the room his wife was in. He knew that she needed him just like he needed her. He walked into the room and looked over at her. She turned her head and looked at him and all of her emotions just came out. He went over to her and just wrapped her up in his arms holding her close. Ryleigh cried she didn't have the energy to do anything else but cry. She couldn't believe that she lost one of her babies. Dean kissed her head holding her and allowing her to cry it out, but in the back of his mind he was thinking of ways to make the Wyatts suffer like his wife was suffering. He soon looked down at her and saw she had cried herself to sleep on him. He wasn't about to move her so he got comfy as he held her knowing she was going to need all the love and support she could get.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another update. Hope you enjoy it

*Six Weeks Later.*

Ryleigh was finally home with Kenize Jaymes Good and yet she still wasn't herself. Dean knew that she was in a state of depression and he wanted to be there for her, but he didn't know how he was suppose to do that when she didn't want to be mess with. Haven and JT knew something was wrong with their mother. Colby was still kind of young to understand what was going on. Haven looked at Dean who was holding Kenize trying his best to keep her calm. She walked over to him "Daddy what's wrong with mama?" she asked

Dean looked down at her "Mama is just having a rough time dealing with everything baby." he said

"Is it because one of the babies didn't make it?" JT asked walking in holding Colby's hand

Dean looked "Yes buddy. She is just having a rough time with dealing." He said

"I want mama." Colby said pulling away from JT and going to his mama.

Dean sighed getting up and following him just to be sure that Ryleigh was going to be up for anyone. Colby walked into the room and got on the bed next to her. Ryleigh looked at him as he laid down next to her she moved her arms bringing him close to her. She knew that her other kids needed her, but her heart and head just wasn't in it and in away she blamed everyone for it. Dean watched them holding their newborn daughter. She was tiny and still needed her mother. Haven and JT got next to her holding onto her and smiled a little with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had four perfectly healthy children but she wanted her other son with them. Dean walked out of the room with Kenize hearing someone at the door. He walked down holding the baby opening the door to see Seth, Roman, Galina and JoJo there.

"Hey man we would have called but Seth said she hasn't been answering any of the texts or calls from anyone so we just wanted to get here." Roman said

"She is barely talking to me. Right now Colby, JT and Haven are with her and she seems content with it." he said as they walked in

"She must be going through hell right now." Galina said

"She is. I honestly think she is blaming me and everyone else for what happened. And I can't say I don't blame her because we promised her that they weren't going to be there and they ended up there." He said.

"Dean she may be blaming us but at least we aren't going anywhere. We are going to be there to support her." Seth said

"And we are here to help with the kids and with whatever you guys may need." Galina said

"Thanks guys, but what about work?" he asked

"Roman and I got time off since we need to be here for our family. Stephanie and Hunter agreed that she needs all the support she can get and They feel like they are to blame as well since they got into the building without them knowing when they weren't even schedule to Be there." he said

Dean nodded "I hope that this works because I don't know what to do." he said with them nodding.

*Few Weeks Later.*

Ryleigh and Dean haven't been able to have alone time because she was always so busy with the kids so he decided that he was going to take Seth up on the offer of them babysitting the kids and just taking Ryleigh out. Ryleigh of course didn't want to go, but she didn't have a choice since the kids were wanting her to get out. Dean drove the car and yet they hadn't said one word to each other since they had left the house. Dean looked over at her before saying "I know you blame me for what happened." he said

Ryleigh looked over at him "What are you talking about Dean?"

"Ryleigh you blame me for everything that has happened. You blame me for losing one of the twins." he said

"He has a name Dean." she said

"Really? Cause you never talk to me so how the hell am I suppose to know huh? You shut me out when you weren't the only one who lost him." he said

"You don't think I don't know that Dean? I know you lost him too, but it's different because He was growing inside of me. I was the one feeling them move I was the one they kept up every night you weren't there. So I feel completely differen and as for me blaming you yes I do blame you, but I am blaming myself because deep down I should have told you No because I felt like something was going to go wrong. But I love you and the other two so much that I didn't listen to myself So as for me blaming you I do but I am blaming myself more." she said crying now

Dean parked the car getting out and helping her out of the car making her look at him "You don't need to blame yourself because it's not your fault or my fault that we lost him. It's the fact that they knew you were pregnant and yet they still threw me on top of you." he said

"Dean they caused me to lose our baby." she said holding onto putting her face in his chest as she cries

"I know, but your not alone Ryleigh. You have me and the guys and who ever else wants to be there for us. You can't hide from us or shut us out baby you have to allow us to be there for you because we love you." he said kissing the top of her head

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to express anything. I'm just hurting and it's killing me." she said

"Baby I swear to you we will handle The Wyatts as soon as we get back on the road, but now we have to work on things. Right now I want me and you to work on things and become stronger as a couple. Plus you needed to be out of the house." he said

She nodded holding onto him still as they walked into the diner. He got them a table without letting her go. He didn't want to and he could tell that she didn't want to let him go. He got them a booth before sitting down next to her holding her close they looked through the menu. Once they ordered Dean looked down at her and asked "What did you name him?" he asked

"Aiden Michael." she said

"That's a good strong name." he said

"I know." she said

"Ry I know this isn't the best time but I want us to think long and hard on having one more baby." he said

She looked at him "We have four babies Dean how many more could you possibly want?" she asked

"At least one more." he said

"Not now but maybe when the twins go to school. We have our hands full with Haven, JT, Colby and now Kenzie." she said

"That's all I'm asking for is you to think about it."he said

"And I will think about it." she said

He smiled kissing her head again. They had a nice time out and it seemed like Ryleigh was feeling more comfortable around him again. This was something that they both wanted and now they were acting on it. Dean knew this was going to take time on with the whole losing the baby, but at least they were willing to work on it and she was willing to open up more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long awaited update. Finally figured out how to do this chapter right. Hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas for this story or any of the others you have read please message me or review the story leaving what you think should happen. Thanks for the continue support.

Ryleigh has finally gotten back into the groove of taking care of four kids all under the age of five. She still would have her moments of being depressed but she always managed to bounce back fast. Dean was still going to worry about her state of mind but he knew that he had to go to work just to keep them alive. He also heard the news about his mother finally being able to get out of the mental ward hospital that she has been in. He hadn't said anything to Ryleigh because she has been through so much since losing the baby and trying to deal with the fact that she felt so alone. Dean walked into the locker room After having a long match pulling out his phone he noticed he had a miss call from a number he didn't recongize. He decided that he was going to call it back to see who it was. He hit send leaning back against the chair hearing it ring.

"Hello?" Lucille answered

Dean heard the voice he had been running from again "How did you get this number mother?" he asked

"Jon please don't be mad. My doctor found out how to get in contact with you and he gave me the number. Jon the doctor seems to think that we can work on our relationship better to fix things if you knew everything from the start." she replied

"What makes you think that I give a damn about what you have to say anymore? You lost that when you had the nerve to allow your men in the house beat on you and me then when you lost Jamie because of everything. Do you know how traumatic that was for me? I didn't want to let anyone near me or into my life being afraid of what could happen until I met Ryleigh. Then you and your lose ended mind had to come back in and try to take my family away from me for what?" He snapped

"Jon I know what I did was wrong and I regret doing that to you and your family, but I am suffering from bipolar and the doctors have given me medicine that has been helping me deal Jon. All I am asking for is a chance to make things right with you and your family Jon." she said

"I don't know." he said

"Jon please just think about it please." she said

"I will think about it but I'm not making any kind of promises and if I do this it's only going to be me your seeing in the beginning because I cant trust that your not going to hurt my family like you did before." he said

"I understand completely son. I'm not trying to push you into anything Jon I just want the chance to make things right." she said

"I will think about and I will let you know when I have made the decision. Right now I have to get going to call and check on my family." he said

"Okay. Be safe son and I may have not said this to you before now but I do love you." she said

"Bye Lucille." he said hanging up.

Lucille smiled knowing that she finally got to talk to him, but she also knew that it was going to be tough for him to let her back in but se was willing to do whatever it took. Dean rubbed his face after the conversation he just had with his mother. He couldn't believe that she had gotten his number thanks to her doctor just to try and get him to see things her way. Dean wasn't going to put his family through anything like that ever again because they have been through enough. He looked at the time before calling Ryleigh just to check on her and the kids.

Ryleigh was quick to answer the phone "Jon?" she asked

"Hey bright eyes." he said

"I was starting to get worried that you forgot about calling me." she said

"I'm sorry babe. I had someone else calling me and it was just was a long boring thing about work. I didn't forget about calling you I just lost track of the time." he said

"Its okay now. At least I know that your okay After that match you had." she said

"You didn't see it on tv so I'm guessing your brother called and told you how everything went down?" he asked smiling

"Yes. And don't you dare get mad at him. He knows how I worry about you three and if I don't hear It from you or Roman then it's going to cause issues when I do find out."

"I'm not mad babe. I kind of figured that he would have told you."

"Okay good." she said

"Now we have gotten that out of the way. How are my four wonderful children doing?" he asked

"Well the twins had one of those Good outburst at school getting into trouble. JT saw another kid picking on Haven and he went over and decked the poor child. Then Colby didn't want to go to preschool because he wanted to be home until you were here to help me with Kenzie." she said

"Please tell you didn't punish JT for defending his sister?" he asked

"No I didn't but I did have it out with their rude ass principle and teacher." she said

"Oh no. What happene" he asked

"Well they said it was Haven and JT's fault that they started everything. Jon you know me better that anyone that I take my kids word over anyone and anything. Well of course they didn't like that and started on me about how I am parenting them saying maybe if I didn't have so many kids to give my time too then they would act better. I Just lost it and told them that maybe if they didn't play favors with children then maybe my kids wouldn't have to defend each other all the time. It was a big mess that ended up going to the superintendent and of course he heard both sides and he has had many other reports on the school for the same thing and he had enough of it. He said that they were going to be out of a job starting next week that JT and Haven didn't to go in until they were replaced." she said

"Damn I wish was there to have gave them a piece of my mind. No one talks to my wife or my children that way." he said

"Jon I handle it and they seem to be okay with not going until next week. Haven just wanted you more than anything. The boys seem to be keeping okay but she really wants her daddy." she said

"I'm coming tomorrow. I have already sent Stephanie a text telling her what happened and that I needed to be there." he said

"And they are going to let you come home?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Okay. So what time should we expect you?" she asked

"Just booked my flight. So I should get there around 1:30. And before you ask No don't come get me because I want to surprise the kids." he said

"Okay Mr. Good." she said

"Alright. I will see your beautiful face tomorrow. I have to sleep so I can get up and go."he said

"Okay. I love you." she said

"I love you too." he said before hanging up. He needed to be there for his daughter and he was going to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Story update Finally!

Dean made it home the next day like he promised his wife and the first thing he done was checked on Ryleigh and Kenzie since they were up. Haven, JT and Colby were down for the naps. This gave Dean the time he needed to unpack his things and spend time with Kenzie. While he had Kenzie Ryleigh had gotten up and started cleaning up since she hadn't been able to do it. About an hour later the other three woke up and ran downstairs just to see their daddy there. The boys hugged him before getting down on the floor and started playing with their toys. Haven ran right into his arms holding onto him tightly as she started crying all over again. She has never been picked on and yet she still doesn't want to go back to school with her brother. Dean held her close soothing her the best he could as he sat down on the couch. Ryleigh watched them knowing that her daughter was her daddy's little girl and of course she had him wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

Ryleigh walked in and got the boys to come help her in the kitchen while Dean spent the much needed time with their oldest little girl. Dean looked down at her as she cuddled into him more "Haven do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked

"Some boys were picking on me at school." She said

"What were they picking on you for?" He asked

"Over you." She said

"Me? What about me?"

"They said that their parents knew you a few years ago and said that you shouldn't have kids because your to unstable like your mama. Then they said that I was going to end up just like you if I didn't watch out. Then they said that mama wasn't fit to be a mother because she couldn't protect our other baby brother."

Dean held her tight to him "Listen to me baby girl what those kids are saying isn't true. You know that your mother and I love you very much and we would do anything and everything to keep you and your siblings safe. As for those comments daddy is going to the school board and he is going to handle this because parents shouldn't allow to let their children start stuff." He said

She nodded "Daddy JT saved me but he got yanked off of the other boys by the teacher and bruised his arm." She said

"What?!" He yelled before picking up Haven and walking into the kitchen "Ryleigh did you know that the teacher yanked JT off by his arm and bruised it?"

Ryleigh looked at him "No." She said before picking JT and looking at his arm seeing the bruise "JT why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked

"Because she said that no one was going to take my word over hers." He said looking down

"Son you shouldn't be scared to tell your mother or me anything. Now this is going to go down because a teacher put her hands on you." He said

"Am I in trouble?" He asked

"No sweetheart. Your not in trouble she scared you from telling anyone and that isn't right. So daddy and I are going to handle this okay." She said

"Okay mama. Can I go play with Colby and Haven please? " he asked

"Yes you may." She said as she set him down watching him wait for Haven before going to play with their toys. She sighed rubbing her face leaning against the counter unsure of what she was going to do when she felt Dean pull her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. He rubbed her back knowing she had to be stressing out and with her mental state of mind that wasn't good for her. He knew that he had to bring up grieve consoling.

"Ryleigh I have something to talk to you about." He said

She looked up at him "What is it?" She asked

"Well Seth, Roman and I have been talking about the stress you have been under and with your depression we think it might be a good idea for you to go talk to someone about it." He replied

"You think I need a therapist? " she asked

"Yes. And before you jump on me it because you still haven't been able to grieve the lost of Aiden properly and it might help." He said

"How do you think me talking to a complete stranger is going to help me Dean huh? What happened that you have all of us to help you get through this." She said

"Damn it Ryleigh it has been four months since it happened and you have yet to laugh or smile about anything. You don't go out with the girls anymore and when you talk to anyone you avoid talking about how your feeling. What the hell are we suppose to do when you won't even talk to us about how your feeling?" He asked

"Dean you knew that this was hard for me and yet you three decided that its best for the crazy emotional girl to go see someone about everything she has been through. Well you will have it your then." She said before walking away from him.

Dean groaned rubbing his face knowing that could have went better but he needed his wife to see someone to help her process everything that has happened. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do about his mother. She wanted to work on their relationship but she has caused so much drama in his life already that he honestly doesn't know what the right decision was. He shook his head before grabbing himself a beer out of the fridge before going back to where his kids were sitting down and watching them. Haven sat close to him while she played with her brothers on the floor. Dean smiled watching them but his mind was wondering what Ryleigh was up to. She didn't need to be alone, but making her see that was the hardest thing he could do because of her being on the defensive all the time. But he knew it time had flown by and it was dinner time. He knew that Ryleigh probably wouldn't be coming down to cook so he order some pizza for the himself and the kids. After thirty minutes the pizza got there and they sat down to eat. The boys were just like their father when it came to eating where Haven really didn't have much of an appetite. He looked over at her and smiled before finishing up and picking her up. The boys finished getting down and running to their room to get ready for bed.

Dean walked Haven into her room setting her down on the bed before helping her get her pjs out. Haven watched before taking them and going into the bathroom and changing her clothes. Dean waited for her so he could tuck her in and read to her. She walked back out getting into bed as the boys ran in getting into her bed with her. Dean smiled knowing that his children were close. He read for about ten minutes before looking down and noticing that they had fallen asleep. Instead of moving them back to their own beds he let them sleep. He walked to his and Ryleigh's room just to see Ryleigh sleeping with Kenzie sleeping in her play pin next to the bed. Dean noticed that Ryleigh had cried herself to sleep and he hated that she done that alone. He changed for bed before getting next to her bringing her close to him. She turned over on her side with her face in his neck cuddling closer to him. He smiled holding her close as he rubbed her back. His family was the most important thing in his life and he was going to make damn sure that nothing was going to happen to them. He was going to make sure that Ryleigh got the help that she needed so he could have his wife back. He was going to figure out what to do about his mother. All that was going to wait because he was content with his family right now, but starting in the morning things were going to change for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Update Has Arrived!

Ryleigh has been getting consoling for the lost of her child like her husband and friends had been wanting her to do. It has been helping her deal some but she really hasn't been talking with Dean or anyone else for that matter. She felt like she had been betrayed by the ones that were close to her and that was a bit hard for her to swallow. She had went as far as moving some of her things in the guest bedroom away from her husband since she could barely look at him after him clearly saying they were in it together and then turning around and saying she needed to talk to someone that could help her better outside of the family.

Dean has been way more than stressed out by the whole situation than he thought he could be. He knew that she wouldn't take it well but he also knew that she was stubborn when it comes to holding things in. This time she wasn't talking to him or anyone else inculding the girls she was just taking care of the house and the kids and that was it. He walked into the locker room and throw his bags down rubbing his face frustrated in more ways than one because he wanted things back to the way the were and yet he found himself alone and horny without any kind of release. He sat down as the door opened just to see his mother walk in. He completely forgot that he promised to meet with her at the show.

"Jon is everything okay?" She asked

"Damn Lucille. Have you ever heard of knocking on the door?" He asked

"Sorry. I did but you didn't hear me so I just let myself in. You were lost in thought im for just walking in like that." She replied

"Its fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked

"Its just Ryleigh has been going through a rough time since she lost one of last set of twins because of me being stupid thinking that she wasn't going to get hurt. I promised her that we as in me and our friends would help her get through this and instead of us trying to help her we decided that she needed professional help and she took it the wrong way. She is getting the help but she isn't communicating with any of us." He said

"Sounds like your hurting because she shut you out completely which is something your not use to since she has been there for you for everything and this something you couldn't have done for her so you pushed her away." She replied

"Yeah." He said

"Jon maybe you need you fix before you push her to far away." She said

"How do I do that mom?" He asked

Lucille smiled at him calling her mom "Make her feel special and loved. Have someone take the kids for the night and you take your beautiful wife out for a night on the town then you take back home and you show her how much you love her and support her no matter what she is having hard time going through. She needs to know that you are there no matter what maybe you should go to one of the consoling sessions with her." She said

"Maybe that could work. I go home after this show I can see if Seth and his new girlfriend can watch the kids for me and Ryleigh to get someone alone time in. Then the next day we can go in to her consoling session together." He said

"Now that does sound like a better plan that you just beating yourself up over nothing." She said.

He nodded "Thanks for your help. Now I know your here to work on our relationship. " he said

"Jon just by me being able to help you woth your marriage the way that I just did is a step in the right direction." She said

He smiled "I didn't think that I would see the day you would be able to help me with my relationship problems. I guess your right it is a step in the right direction." He said

"So how are the twins and the other baby." She asked

He smiled "The twins are good getting bigger and smarter everyday. Colby has grown up he is shy but he knows he is loved. Ryleigh and I have another baby girl though to." He said

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah. We would have had another set of twins but she lost one of them because of the stupid Wyatt Family coming out and tossing me on top of her." He said

"Well now I know its hard to lose a baby son. But you have four beautiful kids at home." She said

"Mom I know that and she knows that, but she would rather have all of them together. She has lost so much I mean besides me Seth which is her brother is the only family she has left since her parents died in a bad car wreck. She was the only one that survived it and she really hasn't been the same." He said

"That poor girl. And to know that Renee and Randy along with myself put her through so much and then we took the only thing that she has ever loved away from her. Son I don't know how I could ever say I am sorry for what I have done to you from the time you were born until now." She said

"Look there is a lot of things that you cant make up for mom but we can try and work out our differences on things so we can move pass. Im some ways I want us to be a family to the point my kids can know their grandmother by I am also scared of what might could happen if you were to come into their lives. I just don't want to make the wrong decisions that is going to hurt them further." He said

"I understand Jon. And that is what makes me so proud of the man you have become. I know you have had your doubts about being in a serious relationship, but I can see the love you have for her. And your an amazing father to your kids." She said

"Thanks. I need to hear every once in awhile." He said

"Well I am glad that I get to tell you first hand because you are doing a great job at both being a father and a husband to your family." She said

He smiled and nodded. They sat and talked more and more about things getting to know each other better. He never thought that he would have. After the show they went out to dinner with Seth and Roman who actually seen the softer side of her and knew that she wasn't lying when she said that she was completely better. Dean went over the idea with Seth and Roman about them watching the kids so he could have the alone time he needed with Ryleigh. They agreed to it but they said that they shoulf get away for the weekend just the two of them. Dean liked the idea because it has been forever since Ryleigh and he had be away together alone and maybe they needed this just to work things in hopes to get back things to the way they were.

*Couple Weeks Later*

Ryleigh had a bag packed the weekend after being begged by Dean to go away with him. She knew that this might be the best way for them to work out there problems. Seth arrived with Zhara and Roman arrived with Galina and JoJo. They were going to be staying there watching over the kids. Ryleigh trusted Seth, Roman and Galina but when it came to Seth's new girlfriend she doesn't know her well enough to trust her with her children, but she knew that Glina wouldn't allow anyone near the babies. Dean smile as everyone walked in getting settled and of course Colby saw a lot of people and hid behind his daddy. Seth looked at him then Dean "He still shy?" He asked

"Yeah so don't let Zhara do to much with the kids until Ryleigh gets to know her better." He said

"I know man. I don't need her going crazy. I know how to handle Ryleigh and I know protective she is over these kids since everything that has happened. I swear to you I will not let anything happen to them." He said

"Thats good to know big brother. Now I don't have to give you a long boring lecture on what will happen to you if something were to happen to any of my babies." She said smiling a little before looking at Dean "Im ready to go when you are."

"Okay. I will take your bag and put it in the car while you say bye to the kids." He said walking over to her taking her bag from her hand and walking out to the car.

Ryleigh smiled bending down as her babies that could walk ran right over to her wrapping their little arms around her holding her tightly. She kissed each other them as she held them close. She let them go before getting up and taking Kenzie from Roman kissing her tiny cheeks before handing her back to him as she walked out of the house before she had time to change her mind about leaving them. Dean smiled helping her into the car before saying bye to his children before getting into the car and heading out. This weekend is what they both needed and he needed to show her everything that she needed to be shown that he hadn't been able to and he was going to prove to her that he was in this for the long run. He was going to make sure his wife knew he was always going to be with her and there for her and their children no matter what life threw at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Update Time!

Dean and Ryleigh had arrived at their hotel for their weekend getaway that Dean had planned out. Ryleigh walked into the room and looked around before going over to the bed and sitting down on it. Dean smiled walking over to bed sitting down next to her. She looked over at him as he continued to smile at her. She just shook her head before getting up just to be pulled back down by him causing her to slightly giggle as he got above her kissing her everywhere he could while he had her there. She missed this time with him and everything about him and in some ways she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Dean pulled up some and looked down at her and saw she was smiling "So I am guessing I am off to a good start huh?" He asked

She smiled "Yeah you are, but why did we have to come four hours away from everything just for a weekend to talk?" She asked

"Because we aren't just going to talk bright eyes. We are going to be doing things outside of the room. I want us to reconnect as a couple on the outside as well as om the inside. We have been dealing with a lot and I made you a promise that I would be there for you no matter what and now that I have seen you hurt from me breaking it in some form I knew that we had to figure this out away from everyone and everything. Ryleigh you are my everything you have always been there when I needed some one and now that you actually need me I just wanted to push you off onto someone else and that's not right for me to do. We are married and we should be doing everything together and I am going to see to it that from here om out that I am doing things with when I am home." He said touching her cheek wiping the tears away that had fallen during his confession.

"I am so scared of losing everything that its easier for me to close myself off from pain and every one." She said trying to turn her head when he stopped her

"Baby I am not leaving you. Your the only thing that has made me feel loved and complete since I was a child. Yeah there are a lot of things we dont talk about when it comes to my past but I am willing to do just about anything to show you that I am not going to abandon you." He said

"Dean I am not afraid of you picking up and leaving me I afraid that something is going to happen to you like a car crash or a plane crash or a freak accident in the ring that is going to take you out of life completely." She said finally able to sit up breaking down.

"Baby nothing has happened like that since we have been together. I know since you lost Aiden that things have been running through your mind left and right and its just making things go overboard for you. You barely leave the house unless you have to and you freak out when the kids gets cuts and bruises. They aren't going to be scratch free forever Ryleigh your just making yourself crazy with all this worrying your doing. " he said getting up and pulling her close feeling her wrapping her arms around him holding onto him tightly

"Its so hard for me not to Dean. I am the reason why my parents aren't here anymore. I was being a stupid teen and had to go out and get left by friends just to have to call them to come get me. If it wasn't for me they still would be here. Just like if I would have listened to my gut feeling the night you wanted me to come out to the ring with you we would have our son with our daughter right now." She cried into his chest

"Ryleigh you listen and listen good none of what happened is your fault. Both times were freak accidents that you or no one else could have controlled even if you wanted to. Nothing is ever going to change things now, but you have to stop and think about how your treating yourself because its not healthy for you and its not good for our children to see their mother like this. I want my happy, sexy, caring wife back and I know the kids want their out going care free mother back. Ryleigh you and only you can fix what's going on in yourself, but I am going to be with you every step of the way because I love you and your my life and this is where I want to be." He said looking down at her

She looked up at him for the first time in what seemed like forever before leaning up and kissing him slowly. Dean held het as he returned the kiss needing it just as much as she did feeling his body wanting her more and more. Ryleigh wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepen the kiss wanting him. It had been months since they even had sex and they both needed each other. His hands found her waist and squeezing it before letting his hands travel to her back side were he cupped her ass before lifting her up into his strong arms making his way back over to the bed with her. She held onto him as they kissed as her fingers went up and tangled in his hair causing him to groan a little as he got onto the bed with her still in his arms. He didn't want to let her go no matter the cost because it had been far to long since he has had her in his arms like this and he wanted to be sure that he could cherish the moment while he could with her. This was the woman that has given him four beautiful children and has loved even if he was a huge pain in the ass. He couldn't ask for anyone better as a wife than her and he was going to show her how much he loved her.

He finally laid her back on the bed getting his shirt off as she took her shirt off. They both tossed them to the floor before reconnecting their lips together as Dean worked on getting her bra off. He has always been a breast man and her breast always seemed to be prefect for his hands and mouth and she knew it. He when got it off he was able to get his hands around them as he moved his mouth down his wife neck causing her to moan out with her eyes closed. He had always been able to work her body over just right and she loved it just as much as he did. When his mouth finally got to her breast and he was able to cover one and she moaned out Dean smirked to himself a she worked his wife's body the best he knew how. His assault on her breast lasted ten minutes before he got up removing her pants and underwear from her body while she jumped up kissing down his chest. He groaned slowly not expecting her to jump up fast like that but he allowed her to have her moment with his body. She worked her way down to his stomach as her hands brushed across the front of his pants feeling his erection growing more and more.

She finally got his pants down with his boxers before blowing slowly over his harden shaft. He sucked in a deep breathe as she done before he knew she took him into her mouth completely. He groaned gripping her hair in his hands moving in and out of her mouth slowly as she worked him over. Ryleigh has never been the one to go down on him and with this being the first time she had done it was kind of nerve wrecking for her because the last time she done it got around about how horrible she was at it. Dean continue to groaned feeling her suck and roll her tongue over him. This was the best feeling he has had with her and knowing they had never done this and she felt comfortable enough to do this now made it the more special for him. As he felt himself getting closer to releasing he yanked her off of him quick and kissed her hard. Ryleigh was confused by what he did as she kissed him back thinking maybe she was bad at it. Dean felt her tense up and pulled back looking at her "What's wrong?" He asked

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked

"What do you babe?" He asked confused

"You yanked off fast so I thought that maybe I did something wrong or maybe I was bad at it." She said looking down

He smiled making her look at him "You didn't do anything wrong and you sure as hell weren't bad at it." He said

"Then what was wrong?" She asked

"I pulled you off because if you kept going I was going to cum inside your mouth and I didn't want to do that. I want to be deep inside of you when I cum in fact I want us to be cunning together." He said pushing her back on her back leaning down kissing her neck

"So it wasn't bad?" She asked again moaning

"Bright eyes that was amazing now lets stop talking and get back to what we were doing because it is very hard to think when yout naked." He said kissing her again before she could say anything else

She kissed him back putting her legs around him moaning slightly feeling his erection hitting the inside of her thigh. Dean moved his hand down in between them and rubbed her clit for a second making her even more wet than she already was. She bit her lip as he fisted his cock before pushing it inside of her slowly. She moaned out feeling him going in inch by inch and she knew that she could take him all the way inside of her its just he always took things slow and she knew its because he didn't want to hurt her like he had done before. She brought his head down to his kissing him as she pushed him inside of more and more with her heels of her feet moving her lower half upwards just to take him all in. Once he was completely buried inside of his wife he sat there kissing her as she got use to him being there again. Ryleigh held him as she moved herself a little telling him to start moving and that was all he need from and he started moving in and out of this perfect body. She moaned out feeling everything like it was there first time all over again. Dean felt the same way about her bringing his head down to her forehead resting his against hers as he continued to move and she moved with him.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders with one resting there and one on his cheek as he continue to move. He finally started moving faster and harder against her causing them both to yell out. They bodies had been depraved from each for far to long and now they are connected again they were ready to be hard and raw once again. He groaned gripping her hips as he pounded into her and she dug her nails into his back. Dean groaned flipping them over watching his wife ride him like no tomorrow. Her bread bounced to perfection in rhythm with her movements against him. She was so sexy to him and he was never going to get tired of her. She tossed her head back moaning with her hands on his chest helping her keep her balance. He ran his hands up to her breast and gripped them ever so tightly before sitting up and taking one into his mouth sucking it hard while his other hand played with her clit. Ryleigh moaned uncontrollably "Dean I'm about to cum." She yelled

Dean flipped them back over and rammed into her as hard as he could billing himself up feeling her walls tighten around him. She moaned out "DEAN!" As she released her warm juices around him. Dean groaned feeling her walls clamp down on his dick and with two more thrust he came long and hard inside of his wife groaning out "RYLEIGH!" As he clasped on top of her with his face in her neck. She held him close rubbing his back as she got her breathing under control. Dean just held her close to him never wanting to let her go. After a few minutes he finally pulled out of her rolling next to her bringing her close to him with her laying her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. She smiled holding onto him "Well I would have to say that was one of the best times we have had in a while." She said

He chuckled "Yeah it was. It was kind of like our first time but this time you jumped my bones insteaf of me jumping yours." He said

She giggled "Well our first was special too even if it was in a pool." She replied

"Hey in my defense you were wearing a very revealing bikini knowing that Seth and Roman had some of the guys there checking you out. So I pretty much had to make you ad mine before someone else came along and took you away from me." He said "And if you remember clearly I made it much better the second time around in your brothers bedroom after he pissed you off the next day."

"How could I forget the second time in my brothers room. We stayed in there three hours learning new ways to test how flexible I really was when it came to you wanting quick and fast." She said rubbing his chest

He smiled "Yeah see I had to have you trained in quick situations for the arenas because once we started the whole sexual relationship there was no going back and when we dont see each other for certain amounts of time we need to have that release and quick so those three hours came in handy." He said

She laughed looking at him "You know I love you right."

"Yes I do and I love you just as much even when your being stubborn." He said

"So what do you have planned for our weekend away from the kids?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"Well a lot more of what we just did because we have months to make up for Ryleigh. But tonight we are just relaxing here watching movies. Tomorrow we going out spending the day as a married couple and maybe some shopping for my wife." He said

"You dont do shopping." She said

"For you I will do just about anything to get laid like that again." He said smirking causing Ryleigh to smack his chest. They both pretty much laid around the room watching movies and ate when they got hungry. They actually had an amazing time reconnecting and Ryleigh seemed like her normal self again. Dean just hoped that they would continue to make progress in the right direction.


End file.
